In The Family
by Megamafan16
Summary: After a battle leaves Robin hospitalized, Jinx wonders...was her powers the reason the Hive Five were so ineffective? Where did her powers come from, anyway? And whatever she finds, what does it mean for her and Kid Flash? Flinx oneshot featuring origin.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or their creators.

I made up the origin story, but it's only one out of several possible theories.

* * *

In the Family

a TT oneshot by Megamafan16

* * *

Only too late did she learn that bad luck runs in the family.

It's not that she didn't see it coming, though; it's that she never even looked. Ever since Jinx was in the HIVE academy, she never even bothered to learn where she gained the ability to alter probability, or why.

She even forgot her real name, as it was completely unnecessary for a servant of the HIVE. She was Jinx, and that was that. And nothing has changed since then.

Well, except for the 'servant to the HIVE' part. The entire school of supervillainy was destroyed after Brother Blood was incarcerated for good. She and a few other students carried on the ideals of the HIVE, hesitant to let go of their roots, and so formed the Hive Five. With her teammates, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, and Private HIVE (later Billy Numerous and Kyd Wykkyd.) they would continue fighting the Teen Titans, the ones who destroyed their school.

However, while her colleagues did it for revenge, or for the sake of being evil, she did it because she didn't see anywhere else to go. Secretly, she disliked working for the HIVE, but the fact that she was bad luck personified prevented her from enjoying a civilian life. She remembers that she tried, and failed miserably, before the HIVE found her. She only tolerated them because they gave her a purpose.

She figured that since she couldn't be good, she might as well be the best at being bad. So when the opportunity to join the Brotherhood of Evil surfaced, she jumped at it(it helped that a lot of the girls at Junior HIVE academy, including her, idolized Madame Rouge). So she captured Kid Flash, the fastest boy alive, and attempted to turn him in...but thanks to her incompetent teammates, he got away quickly.

But, before he exited in his usual manner, he made Jinx seriously doubt her commitment to villainy. She told him that bad was her only option, but he insisted she always had a choice. And after Madame Rouge antagonized her for being so incompetent, she started to see his point. So she left the Hive Five, in an attempt to find where she truly belongs.

Thanks in no small part to further prodding by Kid Flash, she eventually decided to become good after all, and turn her bad luck on the villains. Especially those who prevented her from achieving her best.

But it wasn't until too late that she learned it wasn't them. It was her.

_Only too late did she learn that bad luck runs in the family..._

* * *

It was a very shocking day for Jinx. Earlier today, she, the Titans and (now her boyfriend) Kid Flash were fighting the Hive Five (minus Jinx, of course). Now, they were waiting for the doctor to say whether or not Robin will recover from the broken leg he suffered during the fight.

Unable to wait any longer, Beast Boy used his shape-shifting powers to be a literal 'fly on the wall' of the emergency room. He came back later, and told the rest of the Titans that the doctors were discussing possibly keeping him overnight, to see if the new treatment will hold, and then they'll decide how long it will be before he can put weight on his leg again.

Jinx pulled Kid Flash over to her while he was walking around the waiting room, and said: "Wally, I can't shake the feeling that this is somehow...my fault."

Instead of bothering to continue the conversation his girlfriend started, Kid Flash took the easy way out and just kissed her. Very tenderly. After breaking the kiss, he said "Don't be so self-conscious. It's not your fault that Robin's hurt. It's Mammoth's, and you know that."

Beast Boy, who was watching the whole mushy thing unfold between the two lovers, turned into a dog...

...and was suddenly lifted off the ground by Raven's telekinesis, as she said "Don't even think about it."

After a minute of embracing her paramour, she sat down in a nearby chair, and told Kid Flash to go chat with the other Titans. As he did, she replayed the battle in her head, trying to figure out what went wrong...

_She hid around a pillar in the old mall, watching her old teammates in the act._

_Billy Numerous (the six of him currently in existence) had several cellphones between them. Gizmo walked in between a pair of robots that had an entire video-store's merchandise in their servos. Kyd Wykkyd had nothing on hand, but Jinx figured that his contraband was stored in the foldspace-dimension his cowl allowed him to jump into. See-More had a large amount of money and jewels in an eye-shaped bubble floating next to him (created out of his helmet's central eye), and Mammoth was carrying a car over his shoulder with his super-strength._

"_Aww YEAH! We scored Big Time!" exclaimed See-More as the villains compared their hauls from their collective robberies throughout the shopping center._

_One of the many clones of Billy Numerous then said "Yeeah, darn tootin' we scored! Much bigger'n we would've got wit' Jinx hold'n us back!"_

_Everyone's jaw dropped. Kyd Wykkyd, since he can't speak, instead makes a 'you're gonna get it now' face. See-More suddenly shouts "HEY! Stop sayin' things like that about Jinx!"_

_Billy #3, unwavering, said "Bubba, you can't change the fact that she made our lives miserable! We did the whole lot a' us a favor by kickin' her outta the Hive Five!"_

_Jinx took this opportunity to step out into the open. She got their attention by saying "Two problems with that statement, Billy. First, I wasn't kicked out, I quit. And second, I'm still making your lives miserable." _

_And with that, she activated her Titans communicator. Outside, upon receiving her signal, the Teen Titans leapt straight into the battle; these were hardcore criminals, and wouldn't go down without a fight._

_Beast Boy led the charge in bison form...only to suddenly be lifted by a strange vacuum force! He looked up, and saw that Kyd Wykkyd was floating, and sucking Beast Boy into his cape! Beast Boy desperately shifted into hummingbird form, hoping to fly against the powerful suction coming from whatever was on the other side of the portal Wykkyd created. It worked, but just as he flew out of the vacuum's path, he ran into See-More, who promptly rotated the dial on his helmet, cycling his eye-settings to a hypnotic configuration. _

_Given Beast Boy's lack of willpower, it wasn't long before he was completely under See-More's control._

_The other Titans just watched in shock as the Hive Five, the laughing-stock of superhumans, actually managed to win a fight against a superhero! Jinx asked the other heroes: "Since when...did they get that… __**competent**__?" _

_Before her teammates could respond, Gizmo pressed a button on his suit, and said "You won't live long enough to find out, you pit-lickin' traitor!" And with that, the robots that were holding his stolen goods suddenly dropped their loads and rushed the Titans. See-More's new slave, Beast Boy, also charged them in Tyrannosaurus form (upon his master's command)._

"_TITANS, GO!" shouted Robin, and the fight began proper._

_See-More told the rest of the Hive Five: "I gotta focus on controllin' da Green Guy. You guys take care of the rest."_

_Jinx blasted the incoming robots with her hex-rays…but they bounced off harmlessly! Gizmo __prepared__ for a fight with her! Luckily, her agility allowed her to dodge the robots' attacks long enough for her to hex the ground underneath them. They fell through the floor, and were unable to move…but just as Jinx thought herself safe, a pair of machine guns popped out of the robots' chests! And on top of that, Gizmo was flying towards her on a rocket pack, also armed with machine guns! She started leaping around the surrounding area like a psychotic monkey, in a desperate attempt to dodge the bullets. _

_Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy's jaw before the green mind-controlled dinosaur could chomp him, and twisted his arms, rotating the large thing that they were holding (Beast Boy) upside down! BB fell on his back, unable to get back up…until he turned into a rabbit, and then (once he uprighted himself) a Pachycephalosaurus! Before Cyborg could react, his best friend headbutted him! And as if things couldn't get any worse, he stumbled backwards…into Mammoth, who was cracking his knuckles in anticipation._

_Raven tried to grab the remote from Gizmo while he was focused on Jinx, but Billy Numerous jumped upon her before she could engulf it in her telekinetic energy. Raven used her powers to throw Billy off, but Numerous created twenty more of himself on top of her! Once she was flat on the ground, some of the Billys started kicking and punching her! The sheer amount of blows she was taking prevented her from concentrating enough to escape via teleportation, so she erected a magic barrier around herself, and prayed it would hold._

_Starfire and Robin made a beeline for See-More, hoping to get him to break his hypnotic control over Beast Boy…but before Starfire could throw any starbolts at See-More, Kyd Wykkyd teleported into her path, and twirled his cape around, causing it to strike her, and suck her into it! On the other side of the mall, a black portal appeared, and Starfire flew out of it-straight into a brick wall! She was instantly knocked senseless._

_Robin, upon seeing where Starfire was, ran over to help her…but Kyd Wykkyd's limbs popped out of thin air, and started striking Robin from every angle! He was kicked and punched in his chest, back, face, and skull, all at once! But just before Kyd could hit Robin's stomach, the Boy wonder moved aside at the last second! Wykkyd's punch carried him through the portal he created, and he sprawled on the ground…but just as Robin was about to restrain him, the Bat-boy lookalike flipped backwards, and trapped Robin in his trans-dimensional cape! Robin was soon dumped back into the real world-albeit all tied up in the chandelier above the fight!_

_From up there, he observed: Starfire was massaging a head injury, Cyborg was being double-teamed by Beast Boy and Mammoth, Raven was being mobbed by Billy Numerous' duplicates, and Jinx was unable to find any solid footing (that wouldn't be riddled with bullets the millisecond she leapt off)._

_Unable to believe how his team has been so thoroughly beaten, he continued watching for a little while, and then gave up on his team having any chance of winning. He pulled out his communicator, and relayed this message into it: "Calling all nearby Titans; We need backup, and fast!"_

"_On my way." came a voice from the other end..._

_...and before Robin could say 'hurry,' a yellow-and-red streak suddenly slammed into See-More, and then ran off immediately towards the pile of Billy Numerous on top of Raven! The eye-based villain fell over, reflexively closing his eye as he hit the ground. The instant his eye closed, Beast Boy paused in his incessant beating of Cyborg, blinked, and said "Dude? What the heck just happened?"_

"_No time to explain, B!" Cyborg exclaimed through clenched teeth, as he hand-to-hand-wrestled with Mammoth. His mechanical arms were near breaking point... but then Beast Boy used his gorilla form to pitch in, pulling Mammoth off his Robo-buddy! Just as the gluttonous brute was about to strike at Beast Boy, however, the yellow streak appeared again, spinning Mammoth around, and making him dizzy! Mammoth quickly fell over, and the yellow streak stopped, revealing it's true form: Kid Flash!_

"_Sorry it took me so long; I had a little trouble pulling those clones off Raven."_

"_Kid Flash! Whassup!" Cyborg said in greeting towards the junior speedster. _

_However, just as Cyborg finished, Kid Flash, instead of responding, ran off and knocked Gizmo out of the sky. And just before Gizmo hit the ground, KF pulled his backpack-and-remote off and dismantled the entire system in a second. The Robots stopped shooting, and Jinx sat down, very dizzy. _

_Kid Flash ran over to her, and asked "You OK, Jinx?"_

"_Part of me wants to yell at you for being so late. Does that answer your question?" she said calmly, while frowning and crossing her arms._

_Just as Kid Flash was about to answer, he saw Kyd Wykkyd out of the corner of the eye, getting ready to teleport. Before Kyd could even begin to do so, however, Kid Flash sped over, knocked him out, and went immediately back to sitting next to Jinx, faster than it takes to blink._

"_You know, you really ought to stop talking about crime-fighting with you as if we're on a date. Robin's breathing down my neck a lot, trying to ensure I'm not distracted."_

_Robin, who had finally managed to pull himself out of the chandelier, landed right next to the sprawled Mammoth, looked at Kid Flash, and said: "At least for this fight, I know you weren't. You kept your head in the game long enough to help us out of a real problem."_

"_No Problem. At least, not now, since the Hive Five are all unconscious."_

"_You got that-"_

_All of a sudden, a large hand wrapped itself all around Robin's shin. Everyone watching screamed as Mammoth sat up, picked up Robin by the leg, and then...__cracked__ him. Like a human bullwhip. Robin screamed in agony, just before Mammoth tossed him aside._

_Jinx's eyes suddenly glowed a brighter pink than they had before in her life. And barely a second later, she unleashed a tidal wave of pink energy on Mammoth. He was sent flying backwards for about 20 feet, until he went completely through a support pillar for the upper floor-part of which subsequently collapsed on him. _

_The other members of the Five who were still conscious immediately surrendered._

Jinx remembers then, Kid Flash took the bad guys to jail, and Raven teleported Robin to the Hospital. Mammoth had broken Robin's femur nearly completely, and it required immediate treatment.

From anyone else's viewpoint, Jinx's participation in the battle was minimal, and thus she had no fault in Robin's injury. However, Jinx still knew this, a fact she withheld even from her boyfriend: The Hive Five were so incompetent before...and this is the first time they were seen without her! Is their newfound effectiveness a direct result of her not being around?

* * *

The next day, Robin was transferred to the Titans Tower medical ward. For ten weeks afterwards, Raven made daily visits, in order to infuse the bone marrow with her healing magics, accelerating the natural healing. The tower was also surrounded in wards that prevented dimensional travel; as much as they appreciated Larry's enthusiasm, the last thing they needed was an inexperienced 5-dimensional clone of Robin causing trouble when he means to help.

One month after the injury, immediately after one of her healing visits, Raven walked out of the med-ward exhausted, intending to return to her room and get some rest…but when she turned a corner, she saw Jinx. And before she could ask why Jinx was there, her innate empathic powers immediately detected the pink-haired witch's anxiety and uncertainty.

"Umm…Raven? I was wondering…" Jinx started to ask, but Raven interrupted her.

"What exactly do you need?"

After the shock wore off, Jinx asked her to scan her memories, find out what her mother named her. Instead of a verbal response, Raven pressed her hands to her forehead, focused her energy, and then spoke her mantra: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Instantly, Raven's soul-self manifested in the form of a giant bird made out of pure black energy. The avian apparition screeched, and then drove straight…into Jinx's head. The things it saw were streamed directly into the mind's eyes of both Jinx and Raven…

"_So, what are we going to name her?"_

"_Well, remember those old family records? The ones we found in the old 19__th__-century lockbox that belong to my great-grandfather? They mentioned something about a first daughter, and fortune._

"_So, you're suggesting we name her Fortune?"_

"_Yeah. And we should give her a middle name from my great-grandfather while we're at it."_

"…_Sounds good to me. Her name's gonna be Fortune Alexandra Utilea."_

The hallucination stopped there. Raven pulled her soul-self back into her body, and awoke. She spoke: "So, your birthname is Fortune Utilea. The surname sounds Romanian. If you're looking into your family history, I'd start there."

"Wow…Thanks, Raven!"

"No problem, Jinx." And with that, Raven continued on her way to her room.

Meanwhile, Jinx, armed with the knowledge of her family name, walked into the tower's main room, and fired up one of the computers. Then, she checked the databases for anything unusual involving an 'Utilea.'

What she found was an article about her great-great-grandfather, Alexandru Utilea, a Romanian abolitionist during the late days of the Romanian enslavement of the Roma ethnicity, more commonly known as 'Gypsies.'

**His true name lost to history, he created a new name for himself which meant 'Protector of Mankind,' and a surname meaning 'Helper'. Inspired heavily by Harriet Beecher Stowe's book 'Uncle Tom's Cabin,' from the United States, Alexandru became an Abolitionist in order to free the Roma. His activities, helping Roma slaves to escape abusive masters, were mostly carried out in secret. This person might have even disappeared from the face of the earth had not one account been written about him: During one of his adventures, leading a group of Roma to safety, he accidentally took a path that led him directly to the fugitive slaves' hunters. By the time he realized this, it was too late: The overzealous hunters started slaughtering all of the escaped slaves. One of the hunters heard an elderly Roma woman shout some kind of curse at their benefactor, who 'led them to their deaths.' The curse was repeated as faithfully as could be: "May the first daughter of your bloodline bring bad luck to whomever she meets."**

Jinx stopped reading there. She had the answers she had looked for.

"Whomever she meets…"

* * *

Kid Flash suddenly realized that Jinx hadn't left the temporary room the Titans had given her. He zoomed over, and knocked on the door-which suddenly opened, and he knocked on Jinx's face instead! Before he could apologize, however, she said: "That was just Bad luck."

And with that, she walked in, inviting Kid Flash into her room. Instantly, Kid Flash noticed the lack of a smile on her face, the lack of mischievous laughter, and a serious lack of any of those catlike body movements that always aroused him. They had been going out for about half a year, and up until this day, she has never invited him into her room except to seduce him. "What's wrong Jinx?"

"My name is Fortune Utilea."

"Fortune? Talk about ironic names." Kid Flash joked, only to find that she wasn't laughing.

"Wally, how many times have you tripped since we started dating?"

"Umm...a few times. Why?"

"Did you ever trip before you met me?"

"I never kept count of those incidents. They were so few and far between."

"But it's gotten more frequent since our first date, right?"

"...What are you trying to say?" Kid Flash asked. In response, Jinx related everything she learned about her past.

"...and you're worried that despite the HIVE's attempts to develop that curse into a superpower, it still works that way. Your worried that your powers are decreasing the effectiveness of whoever your with."

"Exactly. And no, I haven't told anyone else."

"Why me then?" asked Kid Flash.

"...I was right before. Good never was an option for me. (Kid Flash noticed her voice started to become a little shaky) As long as I remain a Titan, I'll hurt those I swore to protect. The only way for me to keep any promise I make to them...is if I promise to annihilate them."

"What are you talking about? You want to become a supervillain again?"

Jinx answered his question, tears streaming down from her eyes. "No, I don't want to; I _have_ to. Just like we have to...break up."

Kid Flash stood there, trying to process what Jinx just said. As he did, Jinx collapsed on her bed, and sobbed loudly. Kid Flash walked over to her, and tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she slapped it away shouting "_Go away! I don't want to accidentally kill you!_"

Kid Flash was shocked, and after a few seconds, he said "No. This can't be the end. There's something we're not seeing."

And suddenly, he used his super-speed to grab her, sweep her off her feet, and carry her across the country. Before she could gather her rationality enough to realize where she was being taken, Kid Flash suddenly stopped in front of a large building with a lightning bolt over the entrance. In front of it was a large statue, and as soon as Jinx (who had reverted to her normal state after being carried at 500mph) looked at it, she recognized it: "The Flash?"

"Yep. Fortune, welcome to the Flash Museum of Keystone City."

Kid Flash led her in through the VIP entrance, owing to the fact that he's the Flash's ex-sidekick. They were almost immediately greeted by the museum curator, Dexter Myles. Kid Flash instantly pointed towards Jinx, and said "Don't worry, Dex. She's with me."

"I figured. So, what brings you here, Kid?" Dexter asked, smiling.

Kid Flash answered by saying: "Jinx and I need to access the Cosmic Treadmill."

"Got it." said Dexter, just before he pulled out his walkie-talkie and said "Bob, Kid Flash need the treadmill energized. Over."

"_It's already got enough juice for about three time-jumps. Over._"

After a few directions were exchanged, Kid Flash thanked Dexter, and then led Jinx over to a special room with security guards in front of it, and a combination lock. Kid Flash undid the lock in the blink of an eye, and the door creaked open. Behind it was black treadmill, with a green glowing belt. Jinx pointed at it, and asked "So that's the Cosmic Treadmill, eh? What's it do?"

One of the security guards explained while Kid Flash set up the treadmill; "It allows people with Super-speed to change their vibrational frequency, in order to match that of another time period. It's basically a time machine."

Just then, Kid Flash asked her for the day of Alexandru's failure. When she gave it to him, he punched a few more buttons at light-speed, and then popped right next to her and asked "Hey, beautiful. Wanna take a stroll through the Fourth Dimension? My treat." as he extended his hand. After some hesitation ('this is all happening so suddenly' she was thinking), Jinx took it, and they both walked up onto the treadmill.

"You might wanna hop on my back. I'm the only one who can run fast enough to operate this thing."

* * *

In a Romanian Forest, the snow covered the ground. All around was white, save for the occasional patch of uncovered bark on the scattered tree. Violent winds howled as a frigid blizzard tore through the woods. Only the truly insane would venture out into a scenario like that which took place on December 3rd, 1843.

It was in the middle of this that, out of nowhere, an circle of flat ground suddenly went from freezing cold to burning hot. The heat radiated off of this circle, and the snow around it instantly melted. And the circle started radiating a bright green glow, which grew brighter, and brighter...and then suddenly disappeared, leaving a yellow-clad boy and a black-dressed girl standing in the middle of the whiteout.

In one second, the cold got to them, and they both started shivering. "I guess it's too late to go back for a coat." said Kid Flash.

"Why come here? We both know what happened this day."

"The history books might've forgotten something. Plus, people treated Gypsies and Roma like scum in these days. And some still do. They might have exaggerated the curse or something, just to make the Gypsies look evil. To justify all the bad things people did to them."

Just then, they heard some sounds that sounded suspiciously like...a group of people! They hid away in a nearby bush Jinx pointed out, and strained their eyes to see through the swirling snow…

…and they presently saw a line of horses, with people in heavy cloaks riding them or walking beside them. Only the horse in the front of the line had any visible face, one that Jinx instantly recognized as her great-great grandfather, Alexandru. He started speaking in Romanain, and Jinx told Kid Flash this…only to suddenly see that KF had brought a translator circuit (no doubt picked up while he was moving faster than sound), and was setting it to Romanian already. "You thought of everything, Wally."

"My body's not the only thing moves fast." he said, just as he finished the translation settings. Then, they pointed the recorder at the procession. Through all the wind, they managed to pick up the conversation:

"We should be reaching the border any minute now. Your freedom is nearly realized."

"We should not be here in the first place," complained an elderly woman close to him. "Escaping invites the hunters. Had we stayed-"

"We would have lost our traditions, and our lives! Can you not see, Mother? Our master only acquired us so he could sate his appetite for human suffering! Without this man's help, we would not be long for this world!" shouted a younger woman who was walking directly next to Alexandru.

"And with his help, if the hunters find us, we will be even shorter for this world." said the elder.

Kid Flash whispered "Sheesh, a little gratitude would be nice."

And so they followed this procession for a good long while, careful to not make their presence known, for fear of erasing people they know from existence. It became clear that the young girl near Alexandru had romantic feelings for her savior.

Presently, Jinx inched a little closer to her boyfriend and asked: "Ummm, Wally?"

As soon as she figured she had his attention, she continued: "T…Thanks for doing this for me."

"I'm glad you noticed." laughed Kid Flash.

"I just want you to know...whoever's right about my powers, you or me...I'm glad I got to know you."

Kid Flash placed his hand on hers. "Same here, Fortune." And the two of them slowly leaned in for the kiss...

...and just before their lips met, they heard screams coming from the procession! They looked over the bush, and saw some kind of fight breaking out! Kid Flash pulled up the translator, and it picked up:

"-hunters! We are doomed!"

"This is what you get for running away, slaves!" shouted a large man with a psychotic glare, who, along with the other two hunters, drew their swords and started slicing apart any Roma that got close.

Over the screams of the people, Alexandru desperately tried to lead as many as he could to safety. Just then, the old Roma woman, the one that criticized his efforts before, pointed at him and shouted "You led us right to the hunters! You promised us freedom, but you brought us oblivion!"

"I swear by my faith, I've never once seen a hunter in this part of the woods!"

"The blizzard must've-!" whispered Kid Flash to Jinx. "The_ weather_-not Alexandru, or the hunters-caused this massacre!"

The old woman, unfazed, shouted "You...you led us to our deaths! _May the first daughter of your bloodline bring bad luck to whomever she meets_!" just before

Those words, exactly as they appeared in the history page she read in the 21st century, struck Jinx like an arrow. The history wasn't exaggerated by the victors. The curse was repeated word for word by the victorious hunters. And Fortune Utilea really did bring bad luck to those she met.

"I…I'm sorry, Jinx. I guess I was wrong." sighed a disheartened Kid Flash, who had hoped to see some way that Jinx and he could stay together.

Meanwhile, the old woman just had her throat cut by the hunters. Within a minute, all that could be seen was corpses, the hunters, and Alexandru.

"Aren't you going to kill me too, you beasts?"

"No. You're not a slave. We only get paid for the heads of slaves."

And with that, the hunters carried off the bodies, which included men, women, and children, onto a cart that was hidden nearby. Then the hunters were gone.

Jinx looked at Kid Flash, sighed, and said "I…guess this is goodbye. Once we get back to our time, of course."

Tears crystallizing on his face, Kid Flash said "Just promise me you won't tell anyone else who Wally West really is." Jinx hesitantly nodded. Then, Kid Flash started vibrating on a different frequency, undoing the field created by the Cosmic Treadmill's energy. He grabbed Jinx's hand, and the two of them started to fade back into the 21st Century…

…And then they suddenly heard a familiar voice speaking in Romanian! It was the girl who loved Alexandru! Surprised, Jinx and Kid Flash stopped vibrating, allowing them to remain in the 19th century long enough to see what's going on. As Kid Flash pointed the Translator at the pair, he saw they were busy embracing!

Alexandru pushed her away, saying "How did you survive? And how many others?

"The storm was so white, I only needed to throw snow over my clothes to be completely invisible! I managed to conceal one half of my friends as well!"

Shocked, Jinx took a deep breath, and said "Not all the Roma died! I can't believe it!"

In the clearing, Alexandru held the girl, so happy that people survived…and then suddenly remembered: "I'm glad you survived, but…your mother-"

"Cursed you and your children? I heard."

"What am I to do? The instant my family has a daughter, the bad luck will bring about our doom!"

To this, the girl thought for a second, and then said "Just leave it to me."

"You…can undo the curse?"

"No. But, I can change it. _May the first daughter of your bloodline bring bad luck to whomever she meet, except... After true love's first kiss, may she bring bad luck to only the evil people of the world._"

After a minute, the girl looked at Alexandru, and said "That's the best I can do. I have not the magic of an elder, but-"

She is suddenly interrupted with a kiss from Alexandru, who follows by saying "It will be enough."

Meanwhile, Jinx was still trying to take in all that was said...but Kid Flash tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn his way, as he said "What did I tell you? The history books left something out."

* * *

Back in the Flash Museum, Dexter Myles was watching the Cosmic Treadmill, waiting for the return of the speedster. He had been waiting for several hours now, surely they would be done by now.

Then, Myles gave up, and made way to call for the Flash to tell him something may have happened to his sidekick…but then he heard the familiar humming coming from the treadmill. As he looked back, he saw that the belt was spinning, and glowing even brighter... and then in a flash of green light, it stopped, and there stood Kid Flash, and his companion, Jinx, safe and sound.

"Kid! I was starting to get worried! You sure were taking your time there!"

"When you're as fast as a Flash, time is something you can afford to take."

After a laugh, Kid Flash and Jinx left the Flash Museum. Just outside the door, Jinx said "So, let me get this straight. I'm right about my powers...right up until the point I kiss my true love?" After Kid Flash nodded, she continued: "Well, that would mean that ever since that encounter with Kid Kold (readers of the comics will remember, that was the Kid Flash/Jinx official kiss), my powers only work on villains! The fight last month went south because I wasn't affecting the Hive Five, not because I was affecting the Teen Titans!" She said this with a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah! Do you realize what this means? We don't have to break up anymore! You don't have to go back to being a bad guy!"

Jinx's face suddenly went from smiling to embarrassed. "Ummm...about that..."

Confused, Kid Flash listened as his girlfriend sighed, and explained: "I...already sent my resume in to the Secret Society of Super-Villains."

Kid Flash's jaw suddenly dropped to the ground. "WHAT?"

"...Ooops?" Jinx's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

Suddenly, behind them, they heard "It's not so bad, once you think about it." They turned around, and saw the source of the voice: Robin! In a wheelchair, being held aloft by Starfire!

"Robin! What're you doing out of bed?" asked a still-shocked Kid Flash.

"Well, it's been a month since I broke my leg. Raven's healed me to the point that I can actually go outside for a little while; in a wheelchair, and under constant scrutiny, but still. Besides, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Miss what?" asked Jinx, to which Raven responded: "When I probed your mind, I noticed you were feeling uncertain about your powers. It was really hard to miss; I saw it even when I wasn't probing that area."

Cyborg continued: "As soon as we got the call that Kid Flash and his date were in the Flash Museum, we took the express flight." Upon saying that, he pointed to the T-ship nearby.

Kid Flash then asked: "Ummm...how much of our conversation did you hear?"

Beast Boy guiltily said "...All of it?"

Starfire, considerably less guilty, added: "But do not fear, friends. We all know what you are going through."

Robin spoke up again: "As for the Secret Society, I've got an Idea: You talked about your powers decreasing the effectiveness of the Hive Five? Do the same for the Society. I'll make sure the Justice League doesn't arrest you."

As the idea sank in, Jinx smiled, and remarked: "Even when I'm Bad, I'm still good."

"I guess doing good runs in the family."

* * *

Phew! This was a tough project, and I'm worried about structure problems in the story.

A/N: In the comics, Jinx was called 'Lucky' by Kid Kold, but that is probably just a pet name used when they were going out.

Also, I'm not too sure whether the Roma Slavery was really like this, but I assumed it was for the sake of the story.

Anyway, Review, and keep reading my other stories! (my ongoing project in the Comics-Batman section, The Batman out of Time, hasn't got any reviews, and it makes me sad. :/)


End file.
